


miya osamu's guide to turning your housemate into your datemate (and coming out to the world in the process)

by fakecharliebrown



Series: big gay hq youtuber extravaganza [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Baking, Coming Out, Feelings Realization, Getting Together, M/M, Nonbinary Hinata Shouyou, Nonbinary Kita Shinsuke, Social Media, Twitter, YouTube, im throwing my hat in THAT ring, kita shinsuke is perfect and osamu shows that to the world, via youtube, whenever ao3 is ready to acknowledge me is fine, yes this is a youtuber au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakecharliebrown/pseuds/fakecharliebrown
Summary: grey is a miya osamu stan FIRST, person second@greyscale@onigirimiyaok but whenever u finally reveal your housemate to the world i think the two of u should definitely do a cooking video wearing this[link attached]Miya Osamulikedor; Osamu is a popular YouTuber who is definitely in love with his housemate who has yet to appear on camera. Twitter has a way to fix that.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: big gay hq youtuber extravaganza [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107275
Comments: 12
Kudos: 169
Collections: Haikyuu!!





	miya osamu's guide to turning your housemate into your datemate (and coming out to the world in the process)

**Author's Note:**

> first of all. this was inspired by a dan and phil video
> 
> second of all. this is the first time in a hot minute i havent named a fic after tswift who AM I

_The video takes a few seconds to buffer before it begins to play, opening on a title screen proclaiming the channel name—Onigiri Miya—complete with a cartoon drawing of onigiri centered beneath it. The title card swipes left off of the screen, revealing a bedroom set up, Miya Osamu sitting in the middle of the screen. He’s wearing a large hoodie with the hood pulled over his head, showing off the cute fox ears that have been sewed onto it. It’s not immediately clear whether he bought it that way or tailored it that way._

_Osamu looks up from his phone and greets the camera with a lazy mile and a peace sign. “Heya, food friends,” he says. “I’m feelin’ real lazy today, so instead of a cookin’ video, I decided to let y’all ask me a few questions. If y’all follow me on Twitter, ya prob’ly saw me tweet out the hashtag #OnigiriMiyaQandA. I had my housemate scroll through ‘em at random to pick a few questions, so here goes.”_

_He scrolls down on his phone a little, squinting at the screen. “Alright, this one’s from @caiizu. ‘How flexible are you? Asking for science.’”_

_Osamu looks up from his phone, a flat expression on his face. “Seriously? That’s what ya wanna know? This is all ‘cause of ‘Tsumu’s latest video, ain’t it?”_

_Up in the right corner, a video thumbnail pops up from Atsumu’s channel, showing off all of Atsumu’s friends in various gymnastics and yoga poses._

_“Stupid ‘Tsumu,” Osamu mutters. “Whatever. I ain’t as flexible as that idiot, but I’ll have y’all know that I can still do the splits. And before ya ask—no, I won’t show ya.”_

_He huffs, turning his attention back to his phone. He answers several questions, most of them mundane things about his life, his YouTuber friends, and even some questions about cooking advice. After about ten minutes, he stops on a new question, squinting down at his phone screen. “Next up, we’ve got a question from—how the fuck d’ya pronounce that—@rinpannaer? I dunno. Anyway. @rinpannaer wants to know ‘how the hell you put up with someone as stupid as Atsumu every day of your life.’”_

_Osamu looks straight into the camera. “I’ve only managed to keep my sanity by makin’ the wise choice to move very far away from him as soon as possible.”_

_“Don’t be dramatic,” a new voice says, sounding a mix of fond, calm, and amused. Osamu glances behind the camera at something, an easy smile spreading across his face._

_“Why, hello there, mysterious housemate of mine,” he greets. “Ya ever gonna show yer face to the world? Or will my fans have to be content with the sound of yer disembodied voice?”_

_The voice hums softly. “Maybe later. I just wanted to tell ya that our friends’ll be here soon, so ya’d better wrap this up or put a pin in it for later. ‘M not makin’ all the food by myself, Mr. ‘I run a YouTube with the express purpose of cooking but I still make my housemate cook whenever we have guests.’ Put yer money where yer camera is.”_

_Osamu snickers._

_There’s a beat, as if the person behind the camera is rolling their eyes, before the voice drawls, “Yer twisted. C’mon and help me.”_

_Osamu turns his attention back to the camera. “You heard ‘em, folks. Off I go to my home away from home—the kitchen.”_

_“It can’t be yer home away from home if it’s located within yer home,” the voice points out. “That’s not how that works.”_

_Osamu pokes his tongue out. “Anyway—y’all know the drill. Click my icon on the left to check out more of videos or subscribe, click the top right to see my last video, and remember—there’s no such thing as too much food. Bye!”_

_The end screen plays for a few moments, cheerful 8-bit music accompanying it, before the video ends and the screen goes dark._

_-_

**Miya Osamu | Onigiri Miya** **_@onigirimiya_ **

The Q&A video is up and edited, food friends! Be sure to stay tuned to the end for a mysterious guest star >:) [ _video link attached]_

  
  
  


**anna!! @ to loathe or love atsumu miya [thinking emoji]** **_@rinpannaer_ **

i am BARKING did yall hear how absolutely smitten osamu’s housemate sounded in the new video. sobs all over the floor I WANT TO KNOW WHO THEY ARE BUT I RESPECT THEIR PRIVACY BUT I WANT TO KNOW WHO THEY ARE. I WANT TO SEE THE HEART EYES FOR MYSELF!!

  
  
  


**end me now <3 ** **_@caiizu_ **

oh so we’re just not going to talk about how osamu’s whole demeanor shifted when his housemate entered the room? i see how it is. 

**anna!! @ to loathe or love atsumu miya [thinking emoji]** **_@rinpannaer_ **

_replying to_ **_@caiizu_ **

THEY ARE IN LOVE YOUR HONOR!!!

  
  


**Miya Atsumu | NEW VIDEO PINNED!** **_@bettermiya_ **

**_@onigirimiya_ **how dare u insult me in ur new video. im telling mom

**Miya Osamu | Onigiri Miya** **_@onigirimiya_ **

_replying to_ **_@bettermiya_ **

i gave you a shoutout in my video and i even linked to your stupid channel get over yourself

  
  
  


**sunarin.** **_@rintarous_ **

**_@onigirimiya_ **housemate reveal When

**Miya Osamu | Onigiri Miya** **_@onigirimiya_ **

_replying to_ **_@rintarous_ **

why do you have to cause problems on purpose

  
  
  


**grey is a miya osamu stan FIRST, person second** **_@greyscale_ **

**_@onigirimiya_ ** ok but whenever u finally reveal your housemate to the world i think the two of u should definitely do a cooking video wearing this _[link attached]_

**_Miya Osamu_ ** _liked_

_-_

Osamu closes his laptop, tipping his head back to see Kita stirring the creamer into their coffee at the kitchen island. “Kita,” he calls, watching them work. Kita hums a soft melody under their breath as they cross to place the spoon in the sink before picking up their mug and carrying it gently over to the table. 

“Hm?” they ask, taking the first sip. “Ah, that’s hot.”

Osamu snickers. “Ya just made it—’course it’s hot.”

Kita shoots him an unimpressed glare. “Did ya actually need somethin’, or did ya just want to make fun of me?”

Osamu grins. “Can’t it be both?” 

Kita rolls their eyes. 

“Anyway,” Osamu says, “the people wanna know who ya are. Yer cameo in the last video ain’t enough to appease them—now they’ve gone and convinced themselves that we’re in love based on the tone of voice ya used.”

Kita hums, taking another sip of their coffee. “Imaginative fans ya’ve got there.”

Osamu snorts. “I know, right? Get this—one of ‘em wants me to introduce ya to the world by doin’ a cookin’ video with ya in a conjoined sweater.”

Kita hides their smile in the rim of their coffee mug. Kita’s the only member of their high school friend group who’s successfully managed to keep out of the public's radar; Suna has a Youtube channel of their own, and Atsumu has dragged just about all of their friends into a video with him at some point. Even Aran, who doesn’t have a channel of his own, appeared in one of Atsumu’s fitness challenge videos.

“Do they even know yer gay?” Kita asks. “I don’t remember ya makin’ a comin’ out post.”

“Nah,” Osamu says. “But I don’t think that really matters to them; I was in love with Suna last week, accordin’ to the fans.”

Kita grins, mirth glittering in their eyes. In this lighting, their eyes look warm and soft, like honey. Osamu likes it when Kita smiles, even though they don’t do it often. Kita has one of those faces that seems to be carved of porcelain, painted with the finest glaze. Their face is too beautiful not to smile. “Osamu the player.”

Osamu scoffs. “I am not a player. If anyone’s a player, it’s ‘Tsumu.”

“He ain’t even here to defend himself,” Kita drawls. 

Osamu flops backward on the couch, staring up at the living room ceiling. For some reason, the sight of Kita’s playful smirk is doing funny things to his heart, things that have certainly never happened before. At least, not around Kita. 

“He deserves it,” Osamu declares. There’s a quiet shuffling sound, light footsteps padding into the living room from the kitchen. Kita leans into Osamu’s field of vision, smiling softly as they tilt their head to make eye contact. 

“The people wanna see me, huh?” they ask. 

Osamu nods wordlessly, mesmerized by the way Kita’s hair falls around their face, shading their honey-colored eyes. Have they always been this pretty? 

Kita smirks. “How much d’ya think it’d kill Atsumu to know that _you_ got me in a video before he did?”

Osamu blinks, then grins. “Oh, he’d never recover.”

Kita hums. “Then, what’re we cookin?”

They really are a person after Osamu’s heart, aren’t they?

-

_Akaashi opens his video the same way that he always does, waving to the camera and sitting back at his desk. His room is set up neatly behind him, fairy lights illuminating his massive, wall-to-wall bookcase. This time, there’s one difference about his set-up—there’s a rainbow pride flag sitting on his desk, poking out of his coffee mug full of pencils._

_“Hello,” Akaashi greets. “I don’t have a book to review for all of you today. This video is about a more serious topic, but it’s important to me.”_

_He pauses, tapping his fingers against the surface of the desk. “Well, no sense in beating around the bush. I’m gay. As in, I love men. I think men are attractive. I’m dating a man right now, and I’m very happy. I know I’m probably going to lose followers for this, but I feel this is an important part of me I wanted to share with you all. I still love books. I just love my boyfriend, too.”_

_He smiles. “I don’t know. I don’t have much more to say than that. I could probably talk about how hard it was to sit down and make this video, but I feel like that would be a lie; it’s scary to discuss something like this, and it’s even scarier to put it out there for the world to see, but—some things you just don’t want to hide. I promise I’ll be back next week with another book review. Until then, enjoy a compilation of clips of my cats exhibiting incredible stupidity.”_

_It cuts away from Akaashi’s bedroom set up to show filmed clips of cats doing silly things, whether that’s attempting a jump they’ll never make or getting itself stuck in one of the cabinets under the sink. In the background, Akaashi’s soft voice can be heard speaking to them, mostling chastising them for their poor judgement skills._

_The video finishes on Akaashi’s typical end card, showing his icon, his social medias, and his previous video before it fades to black._

_-_

**Akaashi Keiji** **_@keijislibrary_ **

My newest video is officially up! Something important I’ve been wanting to share with you all for a while now. _[video link attached]_

**Bokuto Koutarou** **_@bokHOOTo_ **

_replying to_ **_@keijislibrary_ **

super proud of u akaashi!! if anyone says anything mean to u ill crush them with my massive thighs <33

**Akaashi Keiji** **_@keijislibrary_ **

_replying to_ **_@bokHOOTo_ **

I appreciate the sentiment, but I don’t imagine that will be necessary. 

  
  
  


**end me now <3 ** **_@caiizu_ **

respect akaashi keiji or die by my sword

**anna!! @ to loathe or love atsumu miya [thinking emoji]** **_@rinpannaer_ **

_replying to_ **_@caiizu_ **

respect akaashi keiji or die by my sword

**grey is a miya osamu stan FIRST, person second** **_@greyscale_ **

_replying to_ **_@caiizu, @rinpannaer_ **

respect akaashi keiji or die by my sword

  
  
  


**Miya Osamu | Onigiri Miya** **_@onigirimiya_ **

Super proud of my good friend **_@keijislibrary_ **! Everyone be sure to go check his latest video (It’s got premium Akaashi cat content, which I know you all crave. I’ve read the comments sections.)

  
  
  


**anna!! @ to loathe or love atsumu miya [thinking emoji]** **_@rinpannaer_ **

logically i knew osamu read his comments sections but i did not realize the GRAVITY OF WHAT THAT MEANS. HOW MANY TIMES HAS HE SEEN ME BARKING?? HOW MANY TIMES HAS HE SEEN ME CLOWN HIS BROTHER COMPLETELY UNPROVOKED?? 

-

Osamu grins when he notices Akaashi already seated inside the cafe where they agreed to meet up, sipping a mug of what’s most likely tea. Even though Akaashi thrives off of caffeine like all of Osamu’s YouTuber friends, he at least tries to limit his intake during the day in the interest of not having a heart attack. Osamu, on the other hand, is rarely seen without a cup of coffee in his nearby vicinity. It doesn’t help that Kita likes to nurse a cup of coffee throughout the day, meaning there’s always coffee in the pot back home. 

Osamu orders at the counter and joins Akaashi at the table, waving in greeting. Akaashi offers him a small smile, sipping his drink. 

“Hello,” he greets. “How’ve you been?”

“Ah, good,” Osamu replies. “I think ya broke the internet with yer latest video.”

Akaashi chuckles. “That wasn’t my intention, but the overwhelming support has been nice.”

Osamu hums, picking at the cardboard sleeve around his coffee cup. “Yeah, but now all the viewers’re goin’ crazy—they’re thinkin’ that just ‘cause yer gay, it means all their other theories could come true, too.”

Akaashi hums. “Again—not my intention.”

The two of them lapse into silence for a moment. Osamu takes a swig of his coffee, the beverage just erring on the uncomfortable side of hot.

“What made ya wanna make a comin’ out video?” he asks. 

Akaashi shrugs. “I felt it was time. And besides—I had a feeling it wouldn’t receive too poorly; most of my viewers are convinced I’m in a relationship with every male friend I have.”

Osamu snorts. 

“Why do you ask?” Akaashi says, glancing at him curiously over the rim of his glasses. 

“No reason,” Osamu lies. Truthfully, he’s been toying with the idea of a coming out video for a while now. The only reason he’s held off for so long, aside from the fear that comes with it, is because his videos don’t pertain much to his personal life. As a cooking channel, all of his videos start and end at his stove or his oven. There’s no place for gay pride flags in the kitchen.

Akaashi squints at him. He doesn’t look like he believes Osamu, but Akaashi is more the type to overthink than to pry. He’ll likely come to his own conclusions about Osamu’s motives and wait to see if he’s right, in the end. 

“Anyway,” Osamu says. “Ya ever gonna tell ‘em yer datin’ Bokuto?” 

Akaashi snorts. “You mean: ‘Will Bokuto be able to keep his mouth shut long enough to _let_ me say it myself?’”

-

  
  
  
  


**akaashi keiji lovebot** **_@kaashiluvr5_ **

yall omg my sister spotted akaashi at a cafe with osamu?? could osamu be the mysterious boyfriend?? _[image attached]_

-

_The video opens, as always, in Osamu’s kitchen. Osamu himself is standing offscreen, as if trying to hide something attached to his left shoulder. He whispers frantically, gesturing to whatever he’s hiding offscreen, and the camera watches as he overbalances and brings himself and whoever is with him crashing to the ground._

_There’s a quiet, “Ow.”_

_The video cuts away to Osamu’s title screen. A moment later, it cuts back to the kitchen, this time revealing Osamu standing upright once more on the far side of the screen._

_“Heya, food friends,” he greets. “I’m sure yer all wonderin’ what the hell I’m doin’ way over here. Well, it’s ‘cause today I’ve got a very special guest helpin’ me out!” He glances offscreen. “Say hello to the people.”_

_A familiar voice says, “Hello.”_

_Osamu grins. “Ready to show the people what ya look like?”_

_The voice replies, “As I’ll ever be.”_

_It takes a few seconds for Osamu and his guest to shuffle on screen. In the lower left corner of the screen, a small arrow blinks, pointing to the special guest and labeling them KITA SHINSUKE, THEY/THEM. Osamu and Kita are wearing a conjoined sweater, Osamu’s left hand and Kita’s right hand are out of sight, hidden by the place where they’re attached._

_“Food friends,” Osamu declares, “Meet my housemate, Kita. Kita, meet the food friends.”_

_Kita lifts their free hand to wave. “Hello, food friends.”_

_Osamu’s smile softens the longer he watches them. “Look at’cha,” he drawls. “Yer a natural.”_

_Kita rolls their eyes. “What’re we makin’ today, Osamu?”_

_“Cookies!” Osamu replies. “I was lookin’ up some simple dessert ideas online, ‘cause I figured conjoined cookin’ would be a bit of a safety hazard, when I came across a real easy chocolate chip cookie recipe. ‘Sides, it might satisfy ya ‘n yer weirdly specific tastes in desserts.”_

_Kita sticks the tip of their tongue out at him. “We can't all have a sweet tooth; there’d never be any desserts left.”_

_“I appreciate yer sacrifice,” Osamu deadapns. “Now move and lemme grab the ingredients.”_

_Osamu trips over his feet trying to shuffle past Kita, nearly bringing the both of them crashing to the floor for the second time in the first five minutes of the video. Kita huffs, grabbing him by the scruff of his collar and hauling him back to his feet._

_“How are ya still alive?” they mumble. Osamu chuckles, reaching up on his tiptoes to start pulling the ingredients for the cookies out of the nearest cabinet._

_“I’d be nowhere without ya, Kita.”_

_Kita scoffs, but a small smile spreads across their face despite the feigned annoyance. “Don’t I know it.”_

_The video cuts away to Osamu and Kita standing at the counter once more, this time with all of the ingredients laid out before them. Kita holds up the ingredients one by one, Osamu narrating. In the lower center of the screen, each ingredient and the quantity is listed out._

_“Have ya ever made chocolate chip cookies before, Kita?” Osamu asks once they finish._

_Kita hums softly. “Can’t say that I have.”_

_Osamu scrunches up his nose. Kita’s smile softens at the sight of him, fondness evident in their gaze. “Have ya ever baked_ anythin’?”

_Again, Kita says, “Can’t say that I have.”_

_Osamu grins, gently hip-checking them. “First time for everythin’, right?”_

_Kita nods. “Right. Should we get into it?”_

_“Yes,” Osamu replies. “But first: we gotta wash our hands.”_

_Kita raises an eyebrow. “In the sweater?”_

_Osamu’s happy grin turns to a playful smirk. “In the sweater.”_

_-_

**anna!! @ to loathe or to love atsumu miya [thinking emoji]** **_@rinpannaer_ **

so we all saw that, right? that wasn’t some weird fever dream i just hallucinated my way through?

**end me now <3 ** **_@caiizu_ **

_replying to_ **_@rinpannaer_ **

if by saw that you mean the gayest video osamu has ever uploaded, then yes. we all saw that.

**anna!! @ to loathe or to love atsumu miya [thinking emoji] @** **_rinpannaer_ **

_replying to_ **_@caiizu_ **

ok great just checking

  
  
  


**Miya Osamu | Onigiri Miya** **_@onigirimiya_ **

My latest video is up! Ask and you shall receive - click the link to see me and my housemate (in their first ever YouTube appearance) try to make cookies wearing a conjoined sweater! _[video link attached]_

  
  
  


**Miya Atsumu | HINATA SHOUYOU AND SAKUSA KIYOOMI SUPREMACY** **_@bettermiya_ **

**_@onigirimiya_ **i’ll beat u next time

**Miya Osamu | Onigiri Miya** **_@onigirimiya_ **

_replying to_ **_@bettermiya_ **

lmfao sure

  
  
  


**gummy bear** **_@maybecharliebrown_ **

kita shinsuke. thats it thats the tweet

**grey is a miya osamu stan FIRST, person second** **_@greyscale_ **

_replying to_ **_@maybecharliebrown_ **

i agree wholeheartedly

  
  


-

It seems that Osamu broke the internet, too. For the past week, his mentions have been flooded with inquiries—questions about how he and Kita met, how long they’ve been living together, what their relationship is to each other. When his fans aren’t prying into his personal life, they’re yelling about Kita, sharing the same couple of screenshots of Kita’s face hundreds of times all over Twitter. And while Osamu agrees that Kita is unfairly pretty, a part of him feels bad; Kita stayed off of Youtube in part to keep some semblance of privacy in their life, despite being surrounded by internet sensations. And even though the video had been mostly their idea, Osamu still feels bad for turning them into the internet’s new favorite pretty person. 

Possibly the worst part—the entire internet, it seems, is convinced that Osamu is in love with Kita. And the longer he looks at Kita, the longer he watches them smile over a stupid cat video or pour an unholy amount of creamer into their coffee, the more his heart swells and the less he’s convinced that the internet is wrong. 

But he can’t be in love with Kita—Kita is his housemate and his best friend. They’ve lived together since Osamu graduated high school, and they’ve been friends for even longer. If Osamu were to go and do something as stupid as falling in love with them, he might ruin this great relationship _and_ be out of a house.

But then Kita will do something like walking into the living room, the late morning sun reflecting in their honey eyes and turning their silver hair to pearlescent gold, and Osamu’s heart bursts like a lit firework. 

This is not fair; one person is not supposed to possess such beauty. Osamu is beginning to understand why all of his fans keep posting screenshots of Kita and screaming. As of late, he also wants to scream whenever Kita so much as looks at him. It’s really getting to be quite the problem. 

Osamu groans, scrubbing a hand down his face as he trudges into Atsumu’s apartment and flops down at the kitchen table. None of Atsumu’s roomates are around, but he can hear a distant cacophony somewhere further into the apartment that tells him everyone is home. Osamu coming in unannounced and uninvited isn’t an unusual occurrence—both of the twins have a key to the other’s apartment, which they use liberally. 

Sakusa is the first one to return to the kitchen where Osamu is sitting. He raises an eyebrow at the sight of Osamu slumped over with his forehead pressed against the kitchen table, coming to sit down across from him. 

“If you’re here for peace and quiet, you came to the wrong apartment,” he says. 

“If I wanted peace ‘n quiet I woulda stayed home,” Osamu replies, mumbling into the hardwood surface of the table. “I came here to agonize with ‘Tsumu ‘bout somethin’.”

Thundering footsteps race toward the kitchen, accompanied by the sound of Atsumu’s voice calling out, “Omi-Omi! Where’d ya go?”

Sakusa opens his mouth to respond, but frowns. He seems to decide not to say anything, his eyes locked on Osamu. 

Atsumu finds him anyway. “Omi—huh? What’re ya doin’ here, ‘Samu?”

Without lifting his head, Osamu declares, “I’m gay and sufferin’.”

Silence rings in the kitchen for a moment. Osamu looks up, only to find Atsumu staring at him, wide-eyed, and Sakusa mid-wince. Hinata lingers behind Atsumu, their eyes darting between Osamu and Bokuto, who—

Who’s holding Atsumu’s phone. Recording. 

“Fuck,” Osamu declares, dropping his head back onto the table.

“Turn off the fucking livestream, you nimrod,” Sakusa hisses, stalking over to Bokuto to snatch the phone out of his hand. He chucks the phone into the living room without care, making Atsumu squawk in slight indignation. 

It’s Hinata who comes over to sit next to Osamu at the table. They shift a little awkwardly before they place a hand on Osamu’s back and say, “I’m sure there weren’t that many people watching.”

“Seven million,” Bokuto says helpfully. “That’s, like, nothing!”

Osamu feels like he’s going to be sick. Seven million people just saw him declare very loudly that he’s gay. _Seven million people_ just watched that happen. 

Hinata hesitates. “Yeah, but, you were probably far enough away that nobody heard. I’m sure it’s fine.”

“But Tsum-Tsum’s phone has the best microphone,” Bokuto says, furrowing his brows. “That’s why we use it for recording.”

Through gritted teeth, Hinata says, “And I’m sure Bokuto will realize eventually that he’s _not helping_ and will shut the fuck up.” 

Someone—probably Atsumu—snickers.

“Come on,” Sakusa mutters, leading Bokuto out of the room. Atsumu crosses to sit on Osamu’s other side, flicking the top of his head. Osamu lifts an arm to swat in Atsumu’ general direction, not bothering to look up from the table. The table is currently the only thing keeping him from crying, and he sure as hell isn’t about to have this breakdown in front of Atsumu and his roommate. 

“Aw, ‘Samu, it’s not so bad,” Atsumu says. 

“How?” Osamu asks. If his voice cracks, Hinata and Atsumu are sworn to secrecy.

Hinata starts rubbing Osamu’s back gently, allowing Atsumu to do the talking. “Ya were gonna come out eventually, right? Well, now that’s outta the way! Less work for ya.”

Osamu groans, bordering on a whine. “I didn’t _want_ to come out yet. I _wanted_ to do it on _my_ terms.” 

“I know,” Atsumu mumbles. “But ya gotta look at the bright side.”

Osamu snaps his head up, accidentally jostling Hinata and shoving their hand off. “There is no bright side here, ‘Tsumu! I fucked up! I wasn’t _ready,_ and now I don’t have a choice! The whole goddamn internet knows! There’s no _bright side_ here. This fuckin’ _sucks.”_

Atsumu opens his mouth to speak, but falters and presses his lips into a thin line. Hinata stands. 

“I’m gonna go call Kita,” they say, padding out of the room to find Atsumu’s phone. Atsumu is left alone with Osamu, who glares at his brother for a moment longer before he feels his eyes begin to sting and plops his forehead on the table again.

“‘Samu,” Atsumu says. “I know yer cryin’. Ya always try ‘n hide yer face when ya don’t want me to see ya cryin’.”

“Go away,” Osamu mumbles, his breath hitching.

“No,” Atsumu replies. “I’m gonna sit here with ya ‘til Kita comes to pick ya up.”

“No,” Osamu whines. He can feel his shoulders shaking as his tears finally spill over, dripping onto the wooden tabletop. He sniffles. Atsumu scoots his chair right next to Osamu’s then drapes himself over Osamu’s back in a very awkward hug. He pats Osamu’s upper back lightly, humming. 

“Ya couldn’t get rid of me if ya tried,” he declares. 

Osamu just shakes his head, crying into Atsumu’s kitchen table. This fucking _sucks._

“Kita will be here in ten,” Hinata says, coming back into the room. “Do you need anything?”

“We’re good,” Atsumu replies, so that Osamu doesn’t have to. “Thanks, Shouyou.”

“Of course,” Hinata replies. “I’m gonna go help Sakusa keep Bokuto from spiralling.”

They pad out of the room, leaving the twins once again alone. 

“It’ll be okay, yanno,” Atsumu says. “‘S a lot nicer to not hafta worry ‘bout whether or not the world knows yer big gay secret. Bein’ free is way better than bein’ closeted.”

Osamu sniffles and says nothing. He wanted to be free—honest, he was planning on making a coming out video sometime soon. But he wanted to be free on _his terms,_ not by accident in a fucking livestream.

“This sucks,” Osamu mutters. 

Atsumu sighs. “Yeah, I know.”

-

  
  


**miya osamu defense squad <3 ** **_@caiizu_ **

ok fellow food friends, osamu clearly didn’t know bokuto was filming a livestream and clearly didn’t mean to come out, so what we are NOT going to do is pry and bother him about this. got it?

**_Miya Osamu_ ** _liked_

-

A gentle knock on the door tells osamu that Kita is outside his bedroom again, for the third time in as many days. As soon as the two of them got home from Atsumu’s apartment, Osamu holed himself up in his room and refused to leave, only creeping out in the dead of night for food. Sometimes, Kita will leave him meals or snacks or even just mugs of coffee outside his door, but every day at four o’clock on the dot, they come and try to talk to him. Apparently Osamu is starting to lose his grip on time—he still thought it was morning. 

“Osamu,” Kita says. “Please let me in.”

“No,” Osamu calls back, his voice muffled by the surplus of pillows and blankets on his bed. “Go away.”

“Osamu,” Kita replies. “Yer bein’ difficult.”

“I don’t care,” Osamu retorts. “I don’t wanna talk.” 

“Then just listen, okay?” Kita says. “I know yer scared. I know ya didn’t mean to come out like that, ‘n I know it freaks ya out that somethin’ so big happened without yer consent.” They pause. Osamu glances at the door. “But it doesn’t have to stay this way.”

Osamu furrows his brow. “What?”

“Do it again,” Kita says. “But do it on _yer_ terms, when _yer_ ready. It’s still yer life ‘n yer still in control. Make a comin’ out video, or make a Tweet about it. Whatever ya do, do it when yer ready. Not when someone else is holdin’ the camera. All the people who love ya will still be here for ya when ya do.”

Osamu’s eyes are stinging again. He’s cried more in the last three days than he has maybe in his entire life, and he’s really getting sick of it. “Kita,” he calls, his voice wobbling. 

“Yeah?”

Osamu hesitates. “Will ya come in here?”

Kita steps inside the room, leaving the door open behind themself. It bugs Osamu, makes his heart race anxiously, until he realizes that nobody else is in their apartment. He’s safe with Kita. 

Osamu lifts his blanket-covered arms. Kita smiles softly, obliging and coming over to pull him into a hug. They sit down on the edge of his bed, pulling him in close and cradling the back of his head against their chest. Kita hums, running their fingers through his probably-greasy hair.

“Was startin’ to think ya’d never ask,” Kita murmurs. 

Osamu leans into their embrace, wrapping his arms around their waist. “D’ya think it’s really so simple?” he asks. “Can I really just—do it again?”

“Why wouldn’t ya be able to?” Kita counters. “It’s yer channel. It’s yer life. Why should anyone else get a say in what ya can and can’t do?”

Osamu’s heart flutters in his chest the longer Kita holds him close, but he doesn’t want to leave their warm embrace. Something about Kita always puts his mind at ease—just being near them is enough to calm his nerves and remind him that he’s safe and everything is okay. 

He’s so fucking in love with his housemate. 

Kita stiffens, their grip around him tightening. “Yer what?”

Osamu’s eyes widen. _No_. He didn’t. Did he say that out loud?

Silence rings between the two of them for a long moment. Osamu pulls out of the embrace, sitting up and tugging his blanket cocoon tighter around himself. “Did I say that out loud?”

Kita nods wordlessly, staring wide-eyed at him. 

“Why can’t I keep my fuckin’ mouth _shut_ these days?” Osamu lamets. “I mean, honestly—what the _fuck?”_

Kita snickers, but their amusement doesn’t last long. “Well—did ya mean it?”

“‘Course I did,” Osamu replies. “How the hell could I be anythin’ _but_ in love with ya, Kita? Yer the best part of my life. My favorite person. All I ever wanna do is be with you.”

Kita’s cheeks redden. A small smile spreads across their face. They scoot closer to Osamu on the bed, reaching out to hold his hands in theirs as they declare, “That’s good. ‘Cause I’m so in love with ya, I dunno what to do with myself.”

Osamu blinks. “Yer—really?”

Kita nods, still smiling. Fondness sparkles in their honey colored eyes, eyes Osamu could easily get lost in. 

“Yer in love with me?” Osamu asks. 

Kita nods. 

“Like—me?” Osamu continues. “There’s not anyone behind me that yer talkin’ to, or anythin’?”

Kita rolls their eyes, lifting their hands to grab Osamu’s face and pull him in close. Just before their lips touch, they say, “Would ya just kiss me already?”

Osamu closes his eyes and presses his lips to Kita’s, unable to keep the grin off of his face. He’s kissed people before, and he’s probably had better kisses than this before in his life, but as Kita’s fingers tangle in his hair, all he can think is that this is the best one yet. They’re both smiling into it, and it isn’t working out very well, but Kita’s fingers are in his hair and Osamu’s hands are on their waist and Kita _loves him_ and he loves them and it’s—

Perfect. That’s really all Osamu can describe it as. 

“Holy fuck,” Osamu breathes when they finally pull away. Kita snorts, dropping their head against his chest, their arms resting on his shoulders and around his neck. Osamu pulls them in a little closer where he’s still holding their waist. Their shampoo smells like honey and vanilla. 

“Will ya help me with my video?” Osamu asks, after a few moments pass in silence.

Kita smiles softly. “‘Course.”

-

_The video opens on Onigiri Miya’s title card, which swipes offscreen to the left and reveals Osamu sitting on his bed, positioned closer to the right of the screen than in the middle._

_He waves to the camera, smiling softly. “Hello, food friends. No cookin’ this time, ‘cause today I’ve got somethin’ important to tell y’all. But first—everyone meet my special guest star and also the love of my life, Kita Shinsuke.”_

_Kita sits up, revealing themself sitting beside Osamu on the bed. They wave first to the camera before shooting Osamu a small smile, nudging him. “Love of yer life, eh?”_

_Osamu flushes, huffing. “Don’t make fun of me.”_

_Kita laughs. “I’m not, I’m not.” They reach out and grab his hand, tangling their fingers together. “Yer the love of my life, too.”_

_Osamu stares at them for several moments, his face bright red, before he coughs and turns away, mumbling, “Keep it rated G for good and wholesome, wouldya?”_

_Kita just laughs._

_“Anyway,” Osamu says, turning back to the camera. “I’m sure y’all saw the livestream over on Atsumu’s Instagram a few days back, and if ya didn’t, then ya probably heard about it. First of all: No, I did_ not _know Bokuto was recording, and therefore did_ not _mean to say what I did. Second—I’ve decided to make a coming out video of my own. If I’m gonna come out to the world, I’m gonna do it on_ my terms.”

_Kita squeezes his hand._

_“Kita’s here for moral support, ‘cause I’m a coward,” Osamu adds._

_“Yer not a coward,” Kita refutes. “This is a scary thing. I’m proud of ya.”_

_Osamu flushes again. “Stop flusterin’ me, ya devil.”_

_The camera cuts to a new shot, Osamu gazing into the camera as he says, “Here goes: I’m gay. That’s pretty much all there is to it. I was real scared after I accidentally blurted that shit in ‘Tsumu’s stream, but Kita here helped me remember that I’m still in control of my own life. I’m not gonna tell y’all some sob story about how I faced a lot of homophobia in my youth, but—it happened. I lived through it. Here I am, doin’ just fine.”_

_Kita smiles, humming softly. Osamu glances at them, and his gaze softens._

_“Ah, right,” he says. “Kita ‘n I are datin’. It turns out, accidentally comin’ out to the world is a great way to turn yer housemate into yer datemate.”_

_Kita shoves him, rolling their eyes._

_Osamu smiles. “‘M only kiddin’,” he murmurs. “I love ya, yanno that?”_

_Kita hums again, leaning in to lay their head on Osamu’s shoulder. “I know,” they breathe. “I love ya, too.”_

_-_

**Miya Osamu | Onigiri Miya** **_@onigirimiya_ **

New video is up! Breaking my brief silence to take matters into my own hands this time around. Thanks for all your support this far—we’ll be back in the kitchen next week. _[link attached]_

**kita shinsuke** **_@kitakitsune_ **

_replying to_ **_@onigirimiya_ **

support osamu’s new video or die by my hands <3

  
  
  


**Miya Atsumu | HINATA SHOUYOU AND SAKUSA KIYOOMI SUPREMACY <33**

anyway if anyone says literally anything bad about samus latest video i can and will kill you :)

**_anna!! @ to loathe or love atsumu miya [thinking emoji], miya osamu defense squad <3, gummy bear, grey is a miya osamu stan FIRST, person second _ ** _and others retweeted_

  
  
  


**sunarin.** **_@rintarous_ **

was anybody going to tell me that kita has twt or was i just supposed to find that out in the replies to osamus coming out video myself (very proud of u osamu)

  
  
  


**anna!! @to loathe or love atsumu miya [thinking emoji]** **_@rinpannaer_ **

i watched osamus new video and all i have to say is. osakita supremacy

**_Miya Osamu_ ** _liked_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> clowning around
> 
> thank u to my lovely friends who agreed to make cameos in this fic u can check them out on twitter in the links below (why do i sound like a youtuber lmfao)  
> [rinpannaer aka rinpanna](https://twitter.com/rinpanna)  
> [greyscale aka greyedscale](https://twitter.com/artemiskid)  
> [caiizu aka izucaii](https://twitter.com/izucaii)
> 
> osakita supremacy
> 
> be gay do crime see u next time 
> 
> and as always, come hang out w me on tumblr @fake-charliebrown, twt @fakecharlieb, or check out my [carrd](https://fakecharliebrown.carrd.co/)


End file.
